The Phantom of the Krusty Krab
by Mysterytay
Summary: Squidward tells the story of The Phantom of the Opera with a Bikini Bottom twist.
1. The Phantom of the Krusty Krab:Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone, this is my first FanFiction. It's a _SpongeBob SquarePants_ and _The Phantom of the Opera_ crossover. Based on the Andrew Lloyd Webber stage show, not the Gerard Butler film. I can't believe nobody has come up with this yet, so I decided to do it. Here are who the characters represent. A lot of them matched up perfectly. I had to leave Meg Giry out. Sorry, but I couldn't find anyone to match up with her and it works better with the story. I've also put Mr. Krabs and Plankton as rival opera house owners, instead of both of them running the one.

Squidward Tenticales-The Phantom: The Phantom of the Krusty Krab

Sandy Cheeks-Christine Daae: Sandra Daae

SpongeBob SquarePants-Raoul De Chagny: Vicomte de SquarePants

Mr. Krabs-Andre: Monsieur Krabs

Plankton-Firmin: Monsieur Plankton

Patrick Star-Ubaldo Piangi: Patangi (points for creativity?)

Pearl-Carlotta Giudicelli: La Pearl

Mrs. Puff-Madame Giry: Madame Puff

**Disclaimer:** SpongeBob SquarePants belongs to Stephen Hillenburg. The Phantom of the Opera belongs to Gaston Leroux and Andrew Lloyd Webber. I own nothing.

So here is _The Phantom of the Krusty Krab_

**Chapter One**

**HONK! HONK! HONK! **The sound of the fog horn alarm clock woke SpongeBob SquarePants as it did every morning. He reached to turn it off and hoped out of bed, in his underwear. The yellow sponge noticed Gary was in his spot by his bed, still inside of his shell.

"Good morning Gary!" SpongeBob greeted in his usual cheery manner, throwing his arms up in the air for enthusiasm. The snail slowly came out of his shell, his eyes half shut, and uttered a tired "Meow."

"It's such a beautiful day, Gare-Bear. I think I'll start it by going for a walk. Do you wanna come?" As a reply, Gary quickly retreated into his shell.

"Suit yourself." SpongeBob opened his closet, revealing multiples of the same outfit. He selected the one with the word 'Sunday' written on the tag. Once he was dressed, he headed down the stairs. He was barely out the door when he heard loud music emanating from Squidward's house. Only it was actually tolerable, not the sour notes that always came out of the cephalopod's clarinet. Curiosity got the better of the sponge as he went over to Squidward's house to find out why he was blaring orchestrated music. The sponge knocked on the door, but nobody answered. After trying a few more times, he pulls a ladder out of nowhere, props it up against the house, near the window, and climbs his way up. Once he reaches the top, he flops down into Squidward's room.

"SPONGBOB!" Squidward yells. He presses STOP on the stereo and stares angrily as SpongeBob picks himself up. "Can't I spend one day without you barging in? Don't you know the meaning of 'boundaries?'"

"Hello Squidward!" SpongeBob said, ignoring his neighbor's question. "Watcha listening to?"

"I'm listening to tasteful music. Now if you would kindly, GET OUT!"

"What kind of music?" The sponge asked, walking over to the stereo. He picked up a CD case and read the title out loud. "_The Phantom of the Opera_. Can I listen too, Squidward?"

"No!" Was the octopus' reply. "You wouldn't understand the art and beauty of this story.

"Did somebody say story?" Patrick Star flopped into the room from the same window, SpongeBob came in. "Oh boy, I want to hear a story!" He stood up and walked toward his two neighbors.

"No!" Squidward shouted. He snatched the CD case out of SpongeBob's hand. "Both of you get out now!" Before he knew it, the obnoxious duo were clinging onto his legs, and crying onto is feet.

"Please tell us the story Squidward," SpongeBob sobbed.

"Please tell us the story Squidward," Patrick sobbed.

"We promise we'll be quiet and listen," SpongeBob whined.

"We promise we'll be quiet and listen," Patrick whined.

"Alright!" Squidward finally agreed, very irritated by the morons that were always surrounding him. "After I tell you the story, will you two leave me alone for the rest of the day?"

"We promise," the two said simultaneously. They then ran over to the couch, gleefully giggling. They sat down with innocent wide eyes, their hands folded into their laps, like children being read a storybook in school. The octopus restarted the CD and began to tell the story.

" This is the story of,_ The Phantom of the Opera."_

"Opera?" Patrick interrupted.

"As in the Paris Opera House, Patrick."

"Is that in Bikini Bottom?" Asked the dim witted star fish.

"No," replied an annoyed octopus. "It's in Paris, France."

"I still don't know where that is."

Squidward slapped his tentacle hand on his face.

"Uh...Squidward." SpongeBob piped in. "Why don't you set it in a place where Patrick knows. How about the Krusty Krab? You know were that is, right Patrick?

"Uhhhh...yes?"

"Fine," Squidward said. " This is the story of, _The Phantom of the Krusty Krab."_

"Where's that?" Patrick asked.

A/N: So waddaya think? Keep in mind this is my first FanFiction, so don't be too hard, but don't be afraid to tell me I suck. Well that contradicts itself. Anyway, look out for chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Finally Squidward begins the famous story, as he sits in a chair across from his neighbors. He puts himself, SpongeBob, Patrick, and everyone else in Bikini Bottom as the characters, so his two neighbors can better relate to the story.

"An auction is being held at The Krusty Krab Opera House," he began. "The old Vicomte De SquarePants, now in a wheelchair decides to go, to collect some memorabilia." Squidward's voice fades away as the story takes on a life of its own.

...

Some residents of Bikini Bottom were entering the old, abandoned, Krusty Krab Opera House. Among them was a seventy year old SpongeBob, De SquarePants, speedily wheeling his way into the building, pushing the other bidders out of the way.

"Weeeee! 'Scuse me. Pardon me," He arrived just in time to hear the auctioneer, a blue, mustachioed fish, standing up on the stage, behind a podium, announce the next item.

"This music box was discovered in the vaults of the theater. Attached is a sea monkey playing the symbols." This was the item SpongeBob was desperate to buy. Being back in this place after so long brought back memories of the events, years ago. He noticed an elderly Madame Puff, dressed in black, standing next to him, looking excited when music box was brought in. SpongeBob was determined to out bid her, but the auctioneer starts the bidding, a mile a minute. "Do I hear fifteen? Twenty? Twenty-five? Thirty?"

"Thirty!" Madame Puff bid.

"Thirty going once, going twice. Sold to Madame Puff.

"NOOOO!" SpongeBob cried out in dismay as the box was handed to her.

"Yes," said Madame Puff. "It's mine! Now I can pay off those speeding tickets!" She goes to exit, but SpongeBob is blocking the double doors with his wheelchair.

"Madame Puff," he said. "Can I have that please, it was one of Sandy's favorites. Every detail is exactly as she said." He made giant puppy dog eyes at her.

"Not a chance, I've been looking for this for over fifty years. I can't afford to just hand it over," she replied.

"What if I pay off all of your speeding tickets and throw in a trip to Las Vegas?"

"Deal!" Madame Puff eagerly handed SpongeBob the music box, as he gladly gave her a huge wad of cash. She jumped for joy. "I'm going to start my dream of becoming a Vegas show girl. Vegas, here I come!" SpongeBob moves his wheelchair out of her way, so she can leave. Once she's outside and no longer in view, a loud _Crack_ is heard. "Ow my hip!"

SpongeBob was so happy to have the music box. He was about to leave himself when the auctioneer's voice stopped him in his tracks. "Moving on to the next item," the auctioneer announced, gesturing to a large mass covered by a tarp. Curious to know what it was, the sponge stayed. "A chandelier in pieces. Some of you may recall the strange affair of The Phantom of the Krusty Krab: a mystery never fully explained. We are told, ladies and gentlefish, that this is the very chandelier that squished some poor fish, so many years ago." All the bidders gasped. "I'm kidding. Nobody died, chill out. Now, perhaps we may frighten away the ghost of so many years ago, with a little illumination, gentlefish?" The tarp is lifted, revealing the glorious chandelier, as the growling pipe organ of the Overture begins to play.

...

The sudden loud music scares Patrick, interrupting the story. He jumps off the couch and runs around Squidward's house in a panic, screaming and knocking things over.

"SpongeBob, you better calm him down," Squidward demanded.

"Patrick, it's okay," SpongeBob ran over to his friend and tickled his belly. The star fish ceased to panic and started giggling. "It's just the music, it goes with the story." SpongeBob said after he stopped tickling his friend.

"Oh," said Patrick.

"Are you finished with your idiocy?" Squidward asked impatiently. "I was just getting into the story." The friends returned to their seats on the couch.

"Continue," said SpongeBob.

...

We are taken back fifty years ago, when the opera house was at it's full glory. Monsieur Krabs is getting ready for the grand re-opening and everyone is rehearsing for tomorrow night's performance. La Pearl, the whale of a diva, and her husband Patangi, the not as smart star fish, are the leading roles. They are dressed in over-the-top opera costumes. The ballerinas are dressed as slave girls. Sandra Daae, a squirrel with a large air dome on her head, is in the lead, also dressed as a slave girl. Patangi takes the stage for his line, singing in a ho hum attitude.

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing the songs of angry men..."

"Wrong musical, Patangi," informed Monsieur Krabs. "From the top." Pearl belts out in her best singing voice and they all barely make it through a clumsy rehearsal. The ballerinas loose interest and gossip amongst each other. Sandra keeps to herself, daydreaming. Madame Puff, the dance instructor, storms over and bangs her cane on the floor, ordering them to rehearse.

"Pearl, would you sing the aria again," M. Krabs ordered. "You have to perform your best, so we can get more patrons than Monsieur Plankton."

"Okay, Daddy," Pearl agreed. She clears her throat and sings, "Think of Me." Her singing is disturbed, when a backdrop crashes to the floor, she yelps and falls overdramatically. The sound of suction cups up in the rafters, is heard. The chorus girls sing: "He's here, the Phantom of the Krusty Krab!"

"Shut up, there is no Phantom," M. Krabs orders, waving is claws at the chorus girls. "It was an accident."

"Patangi! Get over here and help me," Pearl demanded. "Are bubbles more important than me?" Patangi stops trying to catch bubbles to help his wife back up on her feet.

"Pearl! Are you alright?" M. Krabs rushes over to his daughter. "These things do happen. Now from the top, time is money!" Pearl angry at her father for ordering her around, starts shouting at him, throwing a diva tantrum.

"Daddy, for the past three years, these things do happen! Well until you stop these thing from happening, this thing does not happen! You'll see, this opera house would be nothing without me! Patangi, we're leaving!" Pearl storms out of the building. Patangi follows, stopping at the double doors to say: "Amateurs," to everyone, then runs out to chase more bubbles.

M. Krabs turns to Madame Puff, worried. "What'll we do? If we can't give a decent performance, everyone will go to The Chum Bucket Opera House for their entertainment. We can't let that happen!"

"I don't know monsieur," Mme. Puff replied. "But I have a message from the Opera Ghost, reminding you that his salary is due." She hands him the letter, he rips it out of her fin.

"Salary? I ain't payin' no imaginary ghost!" He tears it open and reads. His pupils reduce to tiny pin points. The message threatens that if M. Krabs doesn't pay the Opera Ghost Twenty-thousand francs a month, an embarrassing photo will make it's way into the Bikini Bottom Times.

"I can't afford twenty-thousand francs a month!"

"Maybe you will, with the Vicomte De SquarePants as your patron," Mme. Puff informed.

"He's coming here?" M. Krabs asked. The puffer fish nodded. "The Vicomte? That means he's rich. We'll charge him extra! He can afford it. We have to be ready for tomorrow night! Who is the understudy for La Pearl?"

"There is no understudy," Mme. Puff stated flatly. "Remember, you refused to pay for real actors and understudies, so you put your daughter and that buffoon of a husband of hers in the lead roles. Cheapskate."

"We're doomed!"

"Sandra Daae could sing it sir," she suggested. Sandra turned toward them upon hearing her name. Mme. Puff gestured for her to come over.

"Sandra Daae? Any relation to the famous fiddler from Texas?"

"Yeah, that was my Pa," said Sandra. "He'd play that thing 'till the strings broke. And everyone calls me Sandy."

"She's been taking lessons from a great teacher," said the puffer fish.

"From whom?" M. Krabs asked.

"I don't know sir," Sandy replied, uneasily. "

"Oh, great!"

"Let her sing for you, Monsieur. She has been well taught," said Mme. Puff.

"Fine then, let's hear it."

Sandy starts to quietly sing, "Think of Me." She sings louder as she gains confidence and everyone is blown away by her beautiful voice, even M. Krabs. The next night, Sandy sings at the performance. The aria then breaks into a country hoe down, complete with a fiddle and a banjo. She receives a ten minute standing ovation.

The Vicomte is in the audience, in the same box as M. Krabs, and immediately recognizes her. "Hey, I know her. It's Sandy! I wonder if she remembers me." He then stands up and shouts obnoxiously at her, to get her attention. "Sandy, up here! Yoo-hoo, Sandy! Brava, Sandy! Brava! Encore! Encore!" He waves his arms frantically and almost falls out of the box.

Sandy takes her bow and walks off stage, not noticing SpongeBob. Backstage she runs into the ballerinas and they hand her flowers, gushing over how amazing she was. They are disturbed by Mme. Puff slamming her cane onto the floor.

"Yes you did well," she said to Sandy. "He will be pleased. And you!" She pointed at the ballerinas. "You were a disgrace! None of you can dance worth a barnacle! Get rehearsing now!" They leave and Sandy is left alone. She wanders toward her dressing room. When she enters, she is startled by a voice that came from nowhere and everywhere.

"Bravi, bravi, bravissimi..."

A/N: Ooooh. I love writing this. Tell me what you think so far. As for M. Krabs embarrassing photo, we'll find that out later! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

That echoing voice always filled Sandy with fear and excitement. She was happy that her master was proud of her. She waited for him to say more, but the room was silent. She put the flowers, from the ballerinas, into a vase, then changed out of her opera costume and into a long, flimsy, white robe. Sandy hated the silence. She longed to hear his voice again, but, when she was about to call out to him, a "Hi-Yah!" came from outside of her dressing room, and the door was busted down. Sandy spun around just in time to send a familiar, yellow sponge, in a fancy tuxedo, flying into the wall. He sticks there for a second, before slowly peeling off, and landing on his face.

"Sneak attack!" said the sponge, popping up on his feet. "Hi, Sandy. Remember me?"

"SpongeBob?" She asked in disbelief. "SpongeBob De SquarePants? I can't believe it's you!" Sandy wraps SpongeBob in a tight hug, lifting him off the ground. "It's been so long, I've missed your antics. Did you see my performance?"

"Yeah," he replied, once he was set down again. He handed her a rose. He could be annoying, but he was a sweet little sponge, Sandy thought feeling fuzzy inside. "You were great. Just spectacular," he continued. "You might not notice that I'm distracting you from...THIS!" Sandy blocks another one of his attacks.

"Nice try! Actually, I don't think I should be doing this right now, SpongeBob."

"Why not? You remember the fun we used to have, right? You'd teach me karate and we'd have tea at the tree dome..."

"And Pa would come over and play the fiddle..." Sandy added, fond memories of the past and their friendship, flooded into her head.

"And we'd tell each other scary stories..." SpongeBob added, feeling the same.

"And Pa would tell us about the Angel of Music," Sandy started to feel reluctant and uneasy. She hadn't been feeling like her normal tuff, feisty self for the past few months.

"Um, aren't we supposed to be singing this part?" the Vicomte asked. "This is a musical."

"Oh yeah," Sandy remembered. She cleared her throat, then sang: "No, what I love best, Sandra said, is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!" SpongeBob joins in. "The Angel of Music sings songs in my head!"

"Wait, voices are singing in your head?" SpongeBob asked. He knocks on Sandy's air helmet. "Hello? Come out voices!"

"SpongeBob! Knock it off!," she lightly shoves him away. "Listen, if I tell you something, promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

"You, crazy? Naaaahhhh. Well there was that one time..."

"I'm serious. Listen, Pa said, 'when I've kicked the bucket child, I will send the Angel of Music to you.' Well, Pa is six feet under, and I have been visited by the Angel of Music."

"Oh, no doubt of it," said the Vicomte. "Now come on. There's Krabby Patties at the buffet. Let's go, before Patangi eats 'em all!" He grabs Sandy's hand and attempts to lead her out, but she doesn't budge.

"No, SpongeBob. The Angel of Music is very strict," Sandy replied, taking her hand back. "And I think he's the jealous type."

"I won't keep you out late." SpongeBob looks up at nothing. "Hey, Angel of Music? I want to spend some time with my friend Sandy. Can she come with me?" No reply. "Oh, I see. Well, we both just love Krabby Patties and she's worked so hard tonight. Don't you think she should have some fun..."

"Stop it, you'll make him angry," Sandy warned. She was starting to feel afraid. Her master could be very cruel sometimes. "You'll have to go without me."

"But Sandy!" SpongeBob begged.

"I'm sorry, maybe another time. I really can't tonight." Sandy led her friend out the door, which is somehow fixed. She really felt bad for rejecting him. "Things have changed, SpongeBob," she said as she shut the door.

"But...I really miss you," the sponge said to the closed dressing room door. Then he walked tearfully to the front hall.

Sandy sat down in a chair, exhausted and worried that her master would be furious. She let the rose, SpongeBob gave her, slip between her fingers, and fall to the floor. The Angel had told her to stay away from boys, seeking her affection. They would hold her back from her career, and would make her unworthy of his guidance, he once told her. It wasn't like her to be so afraid, but this was a higher power that trained her to sing like an Angel herself. For some reason, he chose her. He was capable of making terrible things happen, when he didn't get his way. He frightened her, yet she couldn't bear to be without him. Just as she feared, his disembodied, nasal voice sang, angrily:

"Insolent boy! This slave of fast food, basking in _your _glory! Ignorant fool! This porous young suitor, sharing in _my _triumph!"

Sandy jumps out of the chair, startled. She gets on the floor, on her hands and knees, and begs for his forgiveness. If her Pa saw her now, she was sure he would be disappointed at the sniveling, unquestionably obeying, mess she had become. "I'm sorry Angel. He's just a poor, simple minded sponge, who happens to be rich. We're just friends, nothing is going on between us, I swear."

"This is a musical!" He reminded. "You have to sing!"

"Right, I keep forgetting," she clears her throat again. "Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me...enter at last, Master!"

"Flattering squirrel, you shall know me," he continued to sing. "See why in shadow I hide! Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"

Sandy looks over at her full body mirror and sees a disembodied head, floating in the glass. Half of his face was covered by a white mask, and he wore a large brimmed, black hat. A creepy smile spread across the face, and he winked at her. Sandy sings: "Angel of Music! Guide and guardian! Grant to me your glory..." She stops singing when she realizes the creepiness of the situation, and screams. "STALKER!"

SpongeBob heard Sandy's scream and runs back to her dressing room. He tries to open the door, but it's locked. He bangs his fists on it. "Sandy, let me in! Did you change your mind! Hello? Sandy?"

The voice, Sandy had known to be her Angel, was coming out of the head. He sang: "I am your Angel...Come to me: Angel of Music..." Sandy finds herself relaxing. The voice puts her into a trance, she walks towards the mirror. It opens. Behind it, in an inferno of white light, stands the Phantom. Smoke and mist swirl around him, blowing his black cap,e gloriously about his four legs. He reaches forward and takes Sandy's wrist in his tentacle. Firmly, but not fiercely. His touch is cold and Sandy gasps. The Phantom sings to her to keep her in the trance. "I am your Angel of Music...Come to me: Angel of Music..."

They disappear through the mirror, which closes behind them. SpongeBob finally manages to karate chop the door down again, with another, "Hi-Yah!" The sponge enters, but finds the room empty.

"Okay, De SquarePants," he said to himself. "Time for your big dramatic scene." He clears his throat. "Sandy! Angel! Wait I can do better. SANDY! ANGEL! Hold on, let me try one more time. Saaaannnndddyyyyy! Aaaannnngggeeeeeelll!" He drops to his knees and throws his arms up, overdramatically.

"Next scene!" Squidward's narrating voice said to the SpongeBob in the story. "Too over-the-top."

A/N: Not to sound full of myself, but the more I write, the more I love this idea! I didn't expect to get these chapters out so fast. Look out for chapter 4! Encourage others to read please. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The Phantom and Sandy take their strange journey to the Phantom's lair. They move slowly in a boat, across the misty waters of the underground lake. They are surrounded by lit candles. (a lake+candles+under water=cartoon logic) He led Sandy down to the labyrinthine world below the Krusty Krab Opera House.

"Sing this strange duet with me, Sandra," the Phantom requested of the wide-eyed, squirrel, as he rowed across the lake. "It's one of my fantasies to sing with you."

"That's creepy," Sandy said, trance-like. Since she was in said trance, she really didn't have much say in the matter. They sang, "The Phantom of the Krusty Krab," the title song. (it's, "the phantom of the opera,' song, just replace the word 'opera' with krusty krab.) At the song's climax, Sandy begins to vocalize in a strange manner. Her notes climb higher and higher, until she reaches the highest note, a high e. "Yes! I finally hit that note! Yee-ha!"

Finally they reach the Phantom's lair. It was dark and surrounded by candelabras. Many of the Phantom's self portraits adorned the walls, all masked of course. The Phantom helps Sandy out of the boat. He then sits at a huge pipe organ and stares at the beautiful squirrel, while her curious eyes look around in amazement.

"I have brought you here, because I have been alone, down her, for so long," said the Phantom. "I'm tired of talking to myself. When I first heard you sing, I knew you just had to be the one to sing my music. Forget about having a life, and stay with me forever!" Sandy says nothing and just stares at him with wonder. "I am going to seduce you...with song!" He tried to sound seductive, but he came off as weird. Sandy continues to stand there in her hypnotic state, as he stood up. If she were her normal self, she would have drop-kicked this stalker into next week! The Phantom moves behind Sandy and sings, "The Music of the Night," and Sandy becomes blissful. She caresses his mask, as he gently wraps a cold tentacle around her neck. The Phantom leads her to a large mirror, from which he removes a dustcover, and Sandy sees a perfect life size doll of herself, wearing a wedding gown.

"What in tarnation, have you been doing with that?!" She exclaims, before fainting at the sight of the odd image. She hits the floor with a loud, _Smack!_ The Phantom flinches. He picks her up and carries her to a bed, where he lays her down. He covers her up with his cape.

"You alone can make my song take flight," he sang. "Help me make the music of the night..."

A few hours later, Sandy is awakened by the Phantom, playing the organ aggressively. She falls out of the bed, startled.

"Hey!" She shouts at her kidnapper. "That's no way to wake somebody up! Are you asking to get slapped?"

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, looking up from the organ. "Music keeps what's left of my sanity intact. Here, is this better?" A music box by the bed, mysteriously plays the soft "Masquerade," tune. It puts Sandy back in that trance.

"Wow, this is a neat music box! SpongeBob needs to see this," she said all loopy. She sings: "I remember there was mist...swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake. There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat, and in the boat there was a...squid?"

"Octopus," he corrected.

"Are you sure?" Sandy asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"You only have six limbs."

"It's complicated."

"Okay," she said. She approaches the Phantom, curious about the mask and what lay behind it. He fascinated her. She suspected he must be very handsome. She sings: "Who was that shape in the shadows? Whose is the face in the mask?" After trying a few times, she finally succeeds in removing it, and is shocked to see a horrifying deformity. She is frightened right out of the trance. He jumps up from the organ and has a spaz attack, shouting every curse word in the book. Sandy stumbles back.

"Fish paste! Barnacles! Is this what you wanted to see? Fish Paste! Curse you! Little lying Delilah! Tartar sauce!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down." Sandy coaxed. "Here, you want this?" She chucks the mask at him, and it hits his big nose.

"Ow!" He shouts, and brings his tentacles up to his nose.

"Sorry."

"Am I bleeding?" He removes his tentacles to show his nose to Sandy. It was red and pulsating, but not bleeding.

"No, you're good." She answered.

"Oh, Sandra..."

"Call me Sandy."

"Oh, Sandy," the Phantom vented, dropping to his knees to kiss Sandy's feet. She turns her head way from his ugliness. His nose is instantly better. "Look past this hideous face. My talent and charisma make up for it! Fear can turn to love, you'll learn to see, to find the cephalopod behind the monster. Don't judge me, because I was born this way. It would be too easy for you to run off with that Vicomte. Don't you want to take the challenge of loving me? You said yourself, you like to be challenged."

"Um..." Sandy said, not knowing how to respond. She couldn't bring herself to look at him, but she felt sympathy toward this pathetic creature. She was ashamed at her disgust. Suddenly, disappointment washed over her. Her Angel of Music was really the Phantom, who had terrorized the entire opera house, the whole time. And the Phantom was just a mortal squid...er, octopus. The Phantom lets out a saddened sigh, stands up, and puts his mask back on.

"Come we must return," he said, grabbing her wrist. "That tight wad who runs my theater will be missing you." He leads her out of the lair.

A/N: If anyone else is reading this, please review. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: If anyone would like to make some artwork for this, like on DeviantArt or something, that would be cool. I would, if I could draw SpongeBob characters, but I can't. Not to sound picky, but I am basing this fic on the stage show, NOT the Gerard Butler movie. Also, I think the stage costumes would look much better on the characters anyway, and I really can't picture Squidward as Gerry's Phantom. I tried and it disturbs me. Anyway, let me know if anyone wants to make some art for this. On to the story now!

**Chapter Five**

M. Krabs is in his office, laughing and greedily counting his money from last night's performance. "That mammal is gonna make me rich! And that ignorant Vicomte is willing to overpay!" A newspaper on his desk read:

_Rising star, Miss Sandra Daae gives a top notch performance, last night at The Krusty Krab Opera House._

"Alright, Krabs," A tiny, Monsieur Plankton barges in. "Your star quit, I saw her running out of here with my own eye, so how did you get more patrons than me and how did you get the Vicomte to attend?"

"Face it, M. Plankton," M. Krabs replied. "My entertainment is better than yours."

"Quality entertainment doesn't matter here. Everyone knows that imbecile, sponge is easily entertained." Their little meeting is interrupted by said sponge, barging in.

"M. Krabs, has Sandy come back yet?"

"Not now, me boy!" M. Krabs tried silencing him.

"Sandy?" M. Plankton asks.

"She took over for La Pearl last night," SpongeBob spilled, ignoring the manager. "And she brought the house down!"

"So, where's your leading lady now? Did another one sense the cheap manager and flee too?"

"None of your business," M. Krabs retorted. He picks M. Plankton up and carries him to the front doors. "Now get outta here!" He flicks him all the way back to his own, Chum Bucket Opera House. The crustaceous manager turned to SpongeBob. "Listen lad, you can't tell anyone Miss Daae is missing. If word gets out that we lost two leading ladies, I'll be ruined and we can't let M. Plankton get more patrons. So, try to stay away from the press, until Miss Daae gets back."

"But, M. Krabs," SpongeBob argued. "Sandy's been kidnapped. I have a note, it's really mean."

"You got a note too? Let me see." SpongeBob handed him the note, M. Krabs read out loud: "'Stay away from Miss Daae, you idiotic kitchen, appliance. The Angel of Music has her under his wing.' That's weird, I got one this morning." He pulls his note out of his fancy, jacket pocket and reads out loud: "'As you can see, Sandra is better than Pearl. This opera house is better off without that diva. On to another topic, you owe me my twenty-thousand francs! You better pay me soon, cheapskate!' Both of these are signed the same." He showed them to SpongeBob.

"Og?" the sponge wondered. "Who is this, Og? Does he reside in Bikini Bottom?"

"No, you idiot. They're signed O.G. As in Opera Ghost."

"Oh no! The Opera Ghost has Sandy! Call the police! Call the C.I.A! Call the F.B.I!" SpongeBob panics and tries to get to M. Krabs' phone.

The crab pulls the sponge away. "Alright boy, calm down. There is no Opera Ghost, your overreacting."

"But M. Krabs..." The ground begins to shake, then Pearl storms in, crying waterfalls.

"Daddy!" She wailed. (no pun intended) "Look at what some jerk sent me! Do something about it!"

"You too? Let me see," M. Krabs snatches the note and again, reads aloud: "'It's a good thing you quit, before I got the chance to get rid of you, myself. Don't try to come back, Sandra will sing all your parts from now on. Face it, she's better than you. Be prepared for a great misfortune, should you attempt to take her place.' Pearl, I hate to break it to ya, but Miss Daae is better than you. She's made me more money in one night, than you ever did in a week. Funny, these notes are all about Miss Daae." They are joined by Mme. Puff.

"Miss Daae has returned," she said.

"Oh, good," said a relieved SpongeBob. "I thought the Phantom kidnapped her, and forced her to marry him, to save the life of her handsome, young lover! Talk about your worst case scenario. Like that's ever gonna happen. So where is she? Can I see her?

"No, I sent her home for some rest," Mme. Puff replied. "She will see no one."

"Will she sing?" Pear asks.

"Here, I have a note."

"Not another one," M. Krabs groaned. "Let me see it. 'I have now sent everyone several notes, detailing how my theater is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance...'" The Phantom's echoing, voice takes over the note:

"I have brought Sandra Daae back. I want to see her career take off, so listen to my orders! In the new production of 'Il Muto,' cast Pearl as the Pageboy. As you know, it's a silent role and nobody, especially me, wants to hear her voice. Put Miss Daae in the role of the Countess. It calls for charm and appeal, which Sandra has more of in one finger, than that whale has in her entire body! Keep Box Five empty for my use, so I may watch the performance. It's mine, nobody sits in it, except for me! Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur."

M. Krabs voice finishes the note: "'I remain, gentlefish, your obedient servant, O.G.'"

"Daddy, how dare you let that skinny mammal, take my part!" Pearl shouted.

"You quit, remember?" M. Krabs reminded.

"This is all a ploy to help Sandra!"

"What're ya goin' on about?"

"I know who sent this. The Vicomte, her lover!" Pearl points an accusing finger at SpongeBob.

"Whoa, whoa!" SpongeBob argued. "Sandy and I are not lovers, and I didn't send it. Why would I? I'm too soft, I am a sponge after all."

"Daddy! Don't let her take all my parts!" Pearl sits on the floor and has a temper tantrum. The waterfall tears start flooding the place, she bangs her fists on the floor. "I'm the real star here! You just picked her up out of no where!"

"Stop it, Pearl. I don't wanna have to replace the floor boards," M. Krabs tried calming his daughter down. "Sandra Daae is singing your part, and that's final!" Pearl only cries harder. M. Krabs, getting fed up and wanting his daughter to stop crying, finally gives in and announces to everyone: "Alright! Miss Daae will be playing the Pageboy, the silent role, Pearl will be playing the lead."

"You're only saying this to please me!" Pearl shouted, standing up. "You have replaced me!"

"It's a bad idea, to disobey the Phantom," warned Mme. Puff.

"Why did Sandy coldly, reject me?" SpongeBob wondered aloud, putting a finger on his chin, in thought.

"Pearl, listen," said M. Krabs, putting his claws on her shoulders. "Your public needs you. We need you too." Pearl pushes him away.

"Wouldn't you rather have your precious little ingénue?"

"No, Pearl" M. Krabs lied to get his daughter off his back. "The world wants you!"

"You're doomed," Mme. Puff stated flatly.

"I'm thinking, the Phantom is Sandy's Angel of Music!" SpongeBob gasps loudly, at his realization.

"Well, if you insist," said Pearl. "I'll do it."

"Don't say, I didn't warn you," said Mme. Puff.

"We can't let the Phantom win," SpongeBob protested.

M. Krabs sings: "Sing, Prima donna once more..." to his daughter.

As everyone is singing, "Prima Donna," and wondering what the heck is going on, the Phantom's voice emanated angrily, from nowhere and everywhere. "So, it is to be war between us! If these demands are not met, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur!"

Everyone sings: "Once more...!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I forgot to mention this earlier. In chapter 2, Patangi (Patrick) sang the lyrics to the wrong musical. Can you guess what musical that was from? I have a running gag, where Patangi always sings different lyrics from different musicals. He just can't seem to sing the right ones! Anyway, I thought it would be fun to see if you can guess the different musicals. Let's see what he sings this time!

**Chapter Six**

Everyone is prepared for tonight's performance of, "Il Muto." La Pearl is overjoyed to be playing the Countess and Sandy, being the modest girl that she was, didn't mind when she was cast as Serafimo, the pageboy. Because of a lack of actors, Patangi was cast as Don Attilio, husband of the Countess.

As the Patrons take their seats in the audience, M. Krabs and the Vicomte, walk in at the last minute.

"Okay, boy," said M. Krabs to SpongeBob. "Up in Box Five you go."

"But, that's the Phantom's box!" the sponge protested. He started trembling with fear.

"There are no seats available, other than Box Five. Just sit there, you'll be fine." SpongeBob reluctantly sat in Box Five, and M. Krabs sat in a box opposite. SpongeBob continues to shake and sweat, when the curtain rises to reveal an eighteenth century salon. A canopied bed is in center stage. The Countess (Pearl) dressed in a puffy pink dress, and powdered wig, and Serafimo (Sandy) are sitting on it. Serafimo, the pageboy, and the Countess' secret lover, is disguised as a maid. SpongeBob's fear is replaced with confusion, as he sees the strange situation.

"Psst. M. Krabs," he whispered to the manager. "I thought Sandy was the pageboy."

"She is," the crab replied.

"But she's a girl."

"She's a girl, playing a boy."

"But, she's dressed as a girl now," SpongeBob pointed out.

"She's a girl, playing a boy, playing a girl," M. Krabs answered.

"Oh, I think I get it now."

"Sssshhh!" Said someone in the audience, trying to watch the show. The two went silent and the opera continues.

"Serafimo, your disguise is perfect," said the Countess. "It'll be too easy to trick that fool." They hear a knock on the door. It is Don Attilio (Patangi)

"Gentle wife, admit your loving husband," he said, not really acting. Once he is admitted, he sings: "I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason..." Pearl whispers behind her fan, to Patangi.

"Wrong musical, idiot!" He then looks at his hand, where his lines are written.

"Oh...My love, I am called to England for...some stuff. I must leave you now." He then says to the audience: "I suspect my young bride is untrue to me. I shall invade her privacy, and spy on her." He hides behind a curtain, and watches.

"Finally, the old fool is leaving!" Said a very happy Countess. "Take off that disguise, Serafimo." She rips off Serafimo's skirt to reveal his manly breeches. They pretend to kiss behind her fan. The Countess sings: "Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Haha, haha! If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever go..." She is interrupted by the Phantom's angry, disembodied voice.

"DID I NOT INSTRUCT THAT BOX FIVE WAS TO BE KEPT EMPTY?!"

"Santa, is that you?" Patangi asks from his hiding place.

Everyone looks around in confusion. The chorus sings: "He's here: the Phantom of the Krusty Krab!" M. Krabs moves his claw across his throat, to silence them.

"It's him...I know it...it's him..." Sandy says, breaking character. She looks around for the source of the familiar voice.

"Your part is silent, little toad!" Pearl hisses at her.

"A toad, Madame?" The Phantom's voice rang out. "Perhaps it is you who are the toad..."

"Just keep goin'" M. Krabs shouts, worried about refunds. Pear continues.

"Serafimo, away with this pretence! You cannot speak, but kiss me in my..._CROAK!" _She emits a loud toad-like croak. The audience gasps, and the Phntom laughs quietly. Sandy looks shocked. Pearl tries to continue singing: "Poor fool, he makes me laugh. Hahahaha! _CROAK! CROAK CROAK!... _DADDY!" The Phantom laughs louder and more hysterically. The chandelier's lights blink on and off. Everyone is shaking in fear. He yells out:

"BEHOLD! SHE IS SINGING TO BRING DOWN THE CHANDELIER!" His maniacal laugher gets louder, then fades away. Pearl runs off stage, crying. Patangi gets out from his hiding place to run after her, with his arms stretched in front of him.

"Wait for me, honey! I thought we were getting pizza together." The audience boo's. M. Krabs hurries out of his box, and gets on stage. He motions for the stagehands to close the curtains.

"Ladies and gentlefish, the performance will continue in ten minutes' time..." he said awkwardly. "When the role of the Countess will be sung by Miss Sandra Daae." He sticks a claw behind his back, in between the curtains, and motions for Sandy to get back stage and change. The crab starts to sweat. "In the meantime, please enjoy..." he struggles to say the horrible thing. "Enjoy..." Mme. Puff smacks his head from behind the curtain. "OW! Enjoy some f-free Krabby Patties."

"Oh, boy!" SpongeBob exclaims. He and everyone ran over to the buffet, only to find all the Krabby Patties smushed on the floor and ruined. Ketchup smeared across the wall. "NOOOO! What monster would do this? WHY?!" SpongeBob cries and throws his arms up. Sandy hears his scream, and before her dresser could put the wig on her helmet, she runs to him, in the Countess costume. Everyone turns at the sound of a backdrop falling on stage. On it, was a blown up photo of M. Krabs, with hair curlers (on his eyes?) gleefully reading, _Twilight. _People start laughing.

"No, don't look at it," M. Krabs tries pulling it down. Not quick enough, as the press were able to get some snapshots.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy cried out for the sponge, in concern. She ran up to him, when she saw him hovering over the ruined Krabby Patties. She covers his eyes with her hand, and pulls him close. "It's best not to look. I need to talk to you. To the roof we'll be safe there." Sandy grabs her teal cloak and throws it on, over her pink costume. They leave the chaos and run up the roof of the opera house. On top is a glass dome and a statue of Neptune. An ice berg must be over the surface of the water, for it had started to snow. The sun had just set.

"Why have you brought us here?" The sponge asks in sing-song.

"SpongeBob, I'm scared," the squirrel admitted. "He'll kill me!"

"No he won't, this is a kids' show."

Both of them sing: "And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Krusty Krab is here: inside your/my mind..."

"Um, Sandy," said the sponge. "Maybe there is no Phantom. It's probably some weirdo playing a joke." Sandy could tell he was unsure, and that he feared the Phantom. He didn't want to believe what was really happening.

"I've been down to his awesome lair!" Sandy informed, in sing-song. "I've been to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness... darkness..." She grabs SpongeBob by his coat, lifts him up, and shakes him. Like the Phantom, she was losing sanity. "SpongeBob, I've seen him. He's hideous! I swear, I've never seen a more ugly mug! It was hardly a face, in that darkness... darkness..." She sets the Vicomte down, then wanders away, singing half to SpongeBob, and half to herself. "But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound... In that night there was music in my mind... And through music my soul began to soar..." SpongeBob waves a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He sighs in relief, once he has her attention. "Are you sure you weren't dreaming? That happens to me all the time."

"It was real," Sandy insisted. "He was real. He was so crazy and angry, but he was also so sad and lonely. I feel bad for him. I just don't know what to do."

"Sandy?"

"Sandy..." a ghostly voice echoed.

"What was that?!" SpongeBob panicked. "Let's get outta here!" He tries to run away, but Sandy grabs the back of his shirt collar, and drags him back.

"SpongeBob, could you stick to the script?" She scolded. "You're supposed to be the romantic hero here!" She chuckled a little, at the thought of SpongeBob being a romantic hero.

"I am?" asked the sponge.

"Yeah, this is supposed to be our big romantic scene." Both of them blushed. "This is where our love song would start."

"Right." SpongeBob put his hands behind his back and shuffled his feet, awkwardly.

Sandy began singing. "Say you love me every waking moment... Yeah, I can't do this. Let's just skip to the kiss." Sandy removed her air helmet, and set it down on the roof.

"The kiss...?" He was interrupted by Sandy, grabbing his coat and her lips crashing onto his, making a loud cartoon, _Smack! _She puts her helmet back on, after she pulls away. They were still blushing and they were so happy, they burst out in song.

"Anywhere you go let me go too... Love me, that's all I ask of you..." After that, they hugged.

"Oh, I gotta go!" Sandy breaks the moment and pulls away. "They're probably wonderin' where we slipped off to." She grabs the sponge's hand and takes him back down the stair case.

"Yahoo! I love ya, Sandy!" SpongeBob shouted. Sandy giggled and told him to be quiet. She sang:

"Order your fine sea horses, be with them at the door."

"You'll guard me, and you'll guide me..."

"Hey, that's my line." Their voices fade as they disappear, down the stairs. The Phantom emerges from behind the statue, he had been listening the whole time. What he heard, left him heartbroken.

"You've denied me and betrayed me," he mourned. "Why does she love that porous freak? Oh, who am I kidding, I'm the real freak. How could I be so stupid, to think that she could ever love me? Oh, Sandy... Sandy..." The couples' voices echoed back at him, mockingly.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Say the word and I will follow you..." He covers his ears with his tentacles, to block out their mocking duet. Tears stream over his mask, and down his face . "Share each day with me each, night, each morning..." The Phantom feels hot, bubbling anger rising. He fiercely wipes his tears away.

"Alright, enough of this sap!" He yelled, then he furiously sang/shouted: "You will curse the day you did not do... All that the Phantom asked of you...!" Back at the stage, everyone is ready to give "Il Muto," another go. Sandy, now fully dressed in the Countess costume, appears, smiling on stage. Just as they were about to perform, they hear the maniacal laughter of the Phantom. He is high above the stage, rocking the chandelier. Its lights flicker. "GO!" The Phantom yells, as it falls and crashes to the stage, at Sandy's feet. Everyone panics and runs.

"What's the deal?" M. Krabs asks no one in particular. "He got what he wanted, Miss Daae got the lead! Now I have to pay for a new chandelier!"

"Yup," Sandy said to herself. "He's definitely the jealous type."

...

"Intermission," Squidward says, brining his neighbors out of the story.

"Oh, good," said SpongeBob. "I have to use the bathroom!" He runs to Squidward's bathroom, with his hands between his legs, trying to hold it in.

"Is the story over?" Patrick asks.

"It's only half over, Patrick," the octopus answered. "If you have something to take care of, do it now."

"I'm gonna go clear my head." The starfish steps out for one second, then comes back. "Done."

A/N: Whew. I'm half way done. I'm both relived and sad. Sorry if this sounds Spandy-ish or Squandy-ish. If you know POTO, it _is_ centered around a love triangle. Just think of it like that one SB episode, where SB and Sandy got married, but they did it in a play. It's the characters' characters. Also, the statue of Neptune is on top of the KK, because the Paris Opera House has a statue of Apollo, on top. At least it does in this musical. I switched it up for our under water friends. And did you guess what musical Patangi sang from in this chapter and in chapter 2?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

SpongeBob comes running back in, with toilet paper stuck on his shoe, and joins Patrick on the couch.

"Are you ready for me to finish?" Squidward asks them, annoyed.

"Uh-huh," they said in unison. The octopus sits back in his chair, and proceeds to tell the story.

"Nobody has heard from the Phantom in about six months..." The sound of Patrick loudly munching on popcorn, causes Squidward to stop. "Patrick, do you mind?"

"Nope," he replied, oblivious to the meaning of the question.

"Get rid of it!" Squidward shouts, angrily. Patrick then eats all the popcorn in one bite, including the bag. Squidward sighs in annoyance, then continues. "Nobody has heard from the Phantom in about six months. M. Krabs decided to have a masquerade ball at the opera house."

…

M. Plankton, dressed as a skeleton, enters the Krusty Krab Opera House. It's dark and quiet. The Vicomte had invited him to the masquerade ball. He had heard rumors of a Phantom haunting this place. In fact, he might have been the reason for the fallen chandelier, now replaced with a new one. He didn't really believe in him, but he was still nervous. As he reaches the staircase, he sees a masked shape, giving him a little start.

"M. Krabs?" He asks warily, hoping that it wasn't the Phantom.

"M. Plankton?" M. Krabs asks, lifting his mask. "Why are you here?" He was dressed as a skeletal pirate. M. Plankton lets out a sigh of relief. The lights go on.

"Your precious patron invited me."

"Fine, but if I catch ya causin' trouble..."

"Relax," said M. Plankton. "I'm just here to party." A few minutes later, all the guests arrive, in colorful costumes, and the party begins. Pearl, Patangi, Mme. Puff, and many others are there, enjoying themselves. They eat, dance, and just have a good time, forgetting their fears. They sing the "Masquerade" number. Sandy and SpongeBob arrive shortly after, in their costumes. Sandy wore a pink and blue star goddess costume, with silver boots, and a tiara on her air helmet. SpongeBob wore a Hussar costume with gold braid detailing. (I thought it would be funny to see him in Raoul's masquerade costume)

"Remember to keep this a secret engagement," Sandy whispered to SpongeBob. She had the engagement ring on a chain, around her neck.

"A secret engagement?" SpongeBob nearly shouted. He was silenced by her hand covering his mouth. She held her mask in her other.

"Wait till the time is right." She removed her hand.

"When will that be? I wanna scream it to the world!" He pumps his fists up.

"You will understand in time..." Sandy answered in song. They join in the dancing. As Sandy dances, switching partners, every so often, she becomes jittery. Every face of her partners, seem to have the face of the Phantom, and each spins her around with increasing force. She finally stumbles away and finds SpongeBob. She dances with him at the song's climax. Everyone sings:

"Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds... Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you!" At the height of the activity, a grotesque figure suddenly appears at the top of the staircase. Everyone turns around to look at him. He was dressed in an extravagant Red Death costume, complete with skull mask, long red cape, and a big red hat. With dreadful wooden steps, he descends the stairs, to the center of the room. The Phantom has crashed the party. SpongeBob shrieks and jumps inside of an urn.

"Oh, you thought that I had left you for good?" The Phantom asks, mockingly. "Well you thought wrong! I have written you an opera." He takes from under his robe, an enormous bound manuscript. "Here I bring the finished score, 'Don Juan Triumphant!'"

"Hey, you weren't invited!" M. Krabs yells. The Phantom throws the manuscript at M. Krabs, it hits him in the face, and it knocks him over. The Phantom sings:

"I advise you to comply, my instructions should be clear. Remember, there are worse things than a shattered chandelier..." M. Krabs sits up and looks up at the new chandelier. He groans at the idea of having to buy another one.

Sandy, mesmerized, approaches as the Phantom beckons her. He reaches out, grasps the chain that holds the secret engagement ring, and rips it from her throat. "Hey!" She objects.

"Your chains are still mine, you will sing for me!" He replied in song. Everyone cowers in suspense as the music crescendos until, suddenly, fire emits from his tentacles, and his figure evaporates in it.

"My chains are still his?" Sandy says aloud, to herself, clenching her fists. "I ain't nobody's slave!"

* * *

M. Plankton couldn't believe what had happened. He was running back to his own opera house. "So there really is a Phantom," he thought aloud. "That's why everyone attends M. Krabs' opera house, instead of mine. They hope to catch a glimpse of him." An idea formed in his head. "Everyone loves haunted buildings, they are a huge attraction." He couldn't wait to tell his wife, Mme. Karen.

* * *

As Mme. Puff is hurrying to leave, SpongeBob jumps out of the urn, he was hiding in, and calls after her.

"Mme. Puff, wait."

"Monsieur, don't ask me, I don't know anything." She moves off again.

"That means you do know something."

"No I don't." He runs after her, and clings onto her legs, desperately.

"Please, please tell me! For all our sakes..."

"Alright, just get off me!" She gave in and kicks him off. Trance-like, she retraces the past. "Years ago, there was a freak show, traveling through Bikini Bottom. Bearded ladies, two headed eels, sea-life oddities. There was... I shall never forget him...an octopus...locked in a cage."

"A cage... Sounds uncomfortable," the vicomte added.

"A prodigy, Monsieur. Scholar, architect, musician..."

"A composer?" SpongeBob piped in, piecing the puzzle together.

"And an inventor, too. I heard he had once built for the Shah of Persia, a maze of mirrors."

"All these talents? Are you sure we're not talking about his high-school rival?"

"I'm sure." Mme. Puff reassured. "He was a freak of nature... more monster than cephalopod..."

"Was he deformed?" He asked.

"From birth, it seemed..." She answered. "He sure was ugly."

"Dear Neptune!"

"Then he escaped. They never found him, it was said he had died."

"But, he didn't die, did he?" Asked the sponge, already knowing the answer. "Our Phantom is this cephalopod! That's it!"

"I have said too much," Mme. Puff starts. "There have been too many accidents. You didn't hear it from me." She runs off.

"Mme. Puff! Accidents?" SpongeBob notices he is alone, in the dark. A gust of wind blows the double doors open, and knocks the urn over. It shatters. The vicomte runs out of the building, frantically waving his arms and screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next day, M. Krabs is back in his office. The Phantom's score lies open on his desk, and he is impatiently flicking through it.

"This guy is crazy," he says to himself. "This score is ludicrous!" He stopped violently flipping through, when he noticed another one of the Phantom's notes, sitting on his desk. His claw snatched it up. All these notes were driving him mad. He sighed, tore it open, then read aloud. "'Dear Eugene, Get that third trombone player out of the orchestra. He's tone deaf, and can't play in tune! Also, find some chorus members with a sense of pitch. I've managed to assign a rather minor role to those who cannot act!'" After that last sentence, as if on cue, Pearl storms in, furiously, with Patangi following.

"This is so lame!" She cries. "Have you seen the size of my part?" She throws a similar note onto her father's desk.

"I can't take anymore of these notes!" The crab wined, standing up from his desk chair.

"It's an insult," said Patangi angrily.

"I know it's a small part, but..." M. Krabs started to explain, but was interrupted by the starfish.

"No, I mean the walls. They need a new paint job." He gestures, with both of his arms, to said walls. "The color you chose is insulting to them!"

"The things I have to do for my art!" Pearl pipes in, as if Patangi had never said anything.

"If you can call this gibberish 'art," said Patangi, pointing to the open score. "Seriously, I can't understand it. I don't want to learn anymore lines. They make my head hurt." SpongeBob, back in his tuxedo, and Sandy, now wearing a blue, Victorian style dress, enter the office.

"Ah! Here's our little land flower!" Pearl says, dryly. Sandy gives her a dirty look.

"Ah, Miss Daae, quite the lady of the hour." M. Krabs says, as he approaches her. "Guess who has secured the largest role in this, 'Don Juan.' Just take a wild guess."

"Sandra Daae got the lead, instead of me!" Pearl yells out.

"What a surprise," M. Krabs said, sarcastically.

"Oh, so you're putting on another show?" SpongeBob chirps in, excitedly, clapping his hands. "I can't wait to see it."

"We have no choice," the manager answers. "This Phantom guy ain't right in the head." Pearl starts throwing another hissy fit.

"She's behind this!" Pearl points, accusingly at Sandy. "_She's_ the one behind this, Sandra Daae!" Sandy had wanted to avoid violence, but that accusation infuriated her. She stands up to Pearl, gets in her face and angrily sings/shouts at her.

"How dare you! You spoiled brat! How dare you!"

"You don't think I know?" Pearl asks.

"I ain't done nothin' wrong! It's not my fault, this whack job is obsessed with me. I don't want any part in this plot!"

"Miss Daae, you have too!" M. Krabs begged. "I don't want to have to buy another chandelier. You have a duty!" Sandy steps away from Pearl to reply to the crustacean.

"I can't sing it, duty or not, and you can't make me." Just then, Mme. Puff walks in.

"Monsieur, I have another note," she said, holding it in her fin. Everyone groans in annoyance.

"Oh, for the love of..." M. Krabs exclaimed, throwing his claws up in frustration. "You read it, this time!"

"Don't shoot the messenger," says Mme. Puff. She sings the note: "'Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions, just before rehearsal starts:" The Phantom's voice takes over from her.

"Pearl, you can't act! You think your fooling anyone with that, strutting round the stage trick? Take some lessons!" Pearl starts crying. "Patangi, lay off the Krabby Patties, or soon you won't be able to fit into your costume!" Patangi looks up from the Krabby Patty he was eating, and guiltily shoves it back into his jacket pocket. "Eugene Krabs, you have no business running my theater! You have no taste in art. My opera will be the best thing that has ever happened to this theater." M. Krabs just stands there, with his arms crossed, nonchalantly. "As for Miss Sandra Daae..." Sandy's eyes widen, with fear and wonder. "I know she'll do her best. Her voice is good, but she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher... Your obedient friend..." The Phantom's voice fades as Mme. Puff finishes.

"'...and Angel...'" A light bulb flashes over SpongeBob's head. He grows excited with an idea, and jumps up and down.

"Oooh, oooh. Pick me! I have an idea!" He raises his hand.

"Waddaya got, lad?" Asked M. Krabs.

"If Sandy performs tonight, the Phantom is sure to attend right? That's the perfect chance to catch him!"

"That's brilliant, me boy!" M. Krabs is now excited. "We get the police and make certain the doors are barred."

SpongeBob and M. Krabs sing together: "The curtain falls, his reign will end!" Sandy, however wasn't so fond of he idea.

"What?" She exclaimed. "I told y'all, I don't wanna do it." Originally, she had just wanted to abandon her career on stage. Now that they planned on capturing the Phantom, she wanted out more than ever. It's not because she feared for her life. She probably could take him down herself, but the truth was she didn't want to. She didn't want the Phantom to be hurt. Even though he had terrorized everyone, and caused so much damage, he was sill her Angel of Music.

"This is a bad idea," Mme. Puff piped up. "I agree with Miss Daae, it's too dangerous."

"You stick to ballet," M. Krabs ordered. He turned to Sandy. "Please, Miss Daae. If you sing you'll free us all, this so-called 'angel' has to fall!" The group surrounds Sandy, begging her.

"Please do it, Sandy." SpongeBob pleads, taking her hands. "We'll finally be free, and maybe I'll stop having nightmares."

"Don't do it Sandra," Mme. Puff begged. "Just make a run for it!"

Pearl turns to Patangi. "She's backing out. The part is mine! She's crazy." The commotion was driving Sandy mad. It all built up, until finally, she snaps and screams at everyone:

"Y'ALL KNOCK IT OFF! I'm goin' insane here! Stop it!" Everyone jumps back. Sandy turns to SpongeBob. "Don't make me do this. He'll take me, I know. We'll be parted forever, he won't let me go..." She hugged the square vicomte. She was really afraid for his life, who knows what the Phantom would do to her fiancé. She squeezed him tighter, at the thought of losing him. She fights back tears, as she sings: "What I once used to dream I now dread... if he finds me, it won't ever end... and he'll always be there, singing songs in my head... he'll always be there singing songs in my head..."

"She's nuts!" Pearl states, as everyone stares at the squirrel, thinking the same thing. Sandy started to think she really was crazy. All of these feelings confused her.

"Sandy, you're squishing me," said SpongeBob. She releases him. He puts his hands on her shoulders, loosk into her eyes, and tries to convince her to help them all. "Sandy, he is nothing, but a mortal cephalopod. Yet while he lives, he'll haunt us till we're dead..." The sponge gulps and starts to tremble. Sandy, overcome by her conflicting emotions, turns away, and heads towards the exit. Before she leaves, she looks at SpongeBob and says:

"I can't betray him!" Then she hurries out. SpongeBob reluctantly strides forward and addressed an imaginary Phantom, still trembling.

"So, uuuhhh, it is to be war between us..." He gulps again, then gains some bravery. He puffs out his chest, and points upward. "But this time, clever friend, the disaster will be yours!" M. Krabs accidentally, knocks a book off of his desk. The sound of it hitting the floor, causes the vicomte to run out of the office, screaming.

"Some romantic hero!" Said M. Krabs.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Chum Bucket Opera House, M. Plankton is meeting with the Flying Dutchman.

"So, you want me to haunt this dump, so you can get more patrons," asked the ghost, with his arms crossed.

"That's the plan," M. Plankton informed.

"I ain't no amusement park attraction!" The ghost yelled, insulted.

"Oh, come on. I'll pay ya."

"I'm a ghost, what would I need money for? If you want my opinion, get better entertainment!" He turns and floats away.

"Wait!" Plankton called after him. He did not return. "Fish paste!"

* * *

Back at the Krusty Krab Opera House, everyone is rehearsing for the Phantom's piece, "Don Juan Triumphant." Sandy had decided that she had to do this, as much as she didn't want to. It was the right thing. It was wrong to leave everybody to fight this themselves. With her help, they would bring this criminal to justice. They all sat in chairs, around the piano. Sandy, Pearl, Patangi, Mme. Puff, and the chorus are present, while M. Krabs supervises at the piano. The chorus and Sandy sing their parts almost perfectly. Patangi, however, couldn't seem too sing the right lyrics. When it was his turn he sang in monotone:

"These are probably the worst pies in London..."

"Try again, Patangi," M. Krabs interrupted.

"I got chills. They're multiplyin'. And I'm losin' control..."

"Why did I marry you?" An annoyed Pearl, asks her husband.

"You married him for money," M. Krabs answered. "And I'm so proud of you, but we got rehearsin' to do. From the top, Patangi!"

"You can dance. You can jive. Having the time of your life..." They all groan in irritation.

"Just let him sing what he wants!" Pearl bursts out. "It's better than this junk!"

"La Pearl, would you speak that way in the presence of the composer?" Mme. Puff warned the diva.

"The composer is not here," Pearl stood up from her chair, oblivious to the implications of the remark. "And if he _were_ here, I would..."

"Can you be certain of that?" Mme. Puff cuts in, ominously. Pearl quietly sits back down. M. Krabs sweats, nervously.

"S-so, once again. Get it right this time, Patangi! Remember, it's: 'Those who tangle with Don Juan...'"

"Somewhere, over the rainbow..." Patangi, once again, sings the wrong lyrics. Everyone groans.

"Oh, who cares!" Pearl shouts in irritation. "No one will know if it is right or wrong, and no one will care." They all start talking amongst themselves. M. Krabs thumps the piano keys, then leaves the instrument to get their attention.

"Everyone, focus!" He yells, waving is claws, but they all ignore him. At the height of the mayhem, the piano suddenly plays by itself. It plays with great force and rhythm. They all fall silent and freeze, then suddenly sing the piece robotically and accurately.

A/N: Can anyone guess what musicals Patangi (Patrick) sang from?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Everyone cleared the opera house, after rehearsal, that night. It was dark and eerily quiet, with no one around. Sandy wanders around the building, by herself, many thoughts clouded her mind. Her love for SpongeBob and the danger that lay ahead, but most of all her teacher, her Angel of Music...the Phantom. She slowly sang:

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came... that voice which calls to me and speaks my name..." She let out a melancholy sigh. She definitely felt something for him. Whether it was love or not, she wasn't sure. "I want to love him," she told herself. "But I don't think I can." Suddenly, she found herself desperately, missing her father. She had been so lost without him. "Oh Pa, why'd you have to go." Thinking a visit to his grave might help, she threw on her blue cloak and exited the double doors.

She makes her journey to the Bikini Bottom cemetery, through the brisk night. Once she arrives, she hears bells sounding in the distance. She searches for the familiar grave site. (why her father's grave would be underwater, I don't know) As she makes her way through the maze of headstones, she sang: "Little Sandra thought of everything and nothing..." referring to her younger self. "Her Pa promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music... Her Pa promised her... Her Pa promised her..." She finally located the headstone that read, _Pappy Daae. _His date of birth and death were also stated. As she gazed upon the cold stone, overwhelming grief washed throughout her. She sang a soft, country version of "Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again," from her heart. The tears finally fell at the final words of the song. "Help me say goodbye," she sang.

The Phantom, who had followed her, slowly emerges from behind the grave and sang: "Wandering child... so lost, so helpless... yearning for my guidance..." Bewildered, Sandy looks up.

"I ain't helpless," she told him, flushing the tears out of her helmet. "How long ya been there?" The Phantom replies in song, more and more hypnotic:

"Have you forgotten your Angel...?"

Sandy tries to cover her ears, by putting her hands over her helmet. "Don't do this hypnotizin' thing again."

SpongeBob appears, after searching for his fiancé. "Oh, there you are," he said, walking up to Sandy. "I've been looking all over..." He stops mid sentence, once he takes in the scene, happening before him. "Is this a bad time?" The Phantom is now drawing Sandy towards him. She tries to fight, but finds herself being unable to resist. The Phantom sings:

"You resist..."

Sandy and the Phantom both sing: "Yet your/the soul obeys..."

SpongeBob sings: I want to sing randomly, too...!"

They break out into the three part, "Angel of Music," piece. The Phantom and Sandy singing about how she turned away from true beauty and shunned him. SpongeBob singing about how Sandy was returning to her dark Angel, and him wondering who the heck this guy is. Sandy moves towards the figure of the Phantom.

"Ha!" The Phantom says, triumphantly to SpongeBob, who is now shaking in terror. "She finds me irresistible. I have a charisma, that you lack! That's why she comes to me and not you!" He sings to Sandy, hypnotically beckoning her. "I am your Angel of Music.. Come to me: Angel of Music..."

"Hey, using hypnosis is cheating," the Vicomte suddenly calls out, despite his fear. "Angel of darkness! Please, stop hypnotizing Sandy!"

The Phantom ignores him, and continues to beckon the squirrel: "I am your Angel of Music... Come to me: Angel of Music..." SpongeBob becomes desperate to get his fiancé back. He gets in front of Sandy, grabs her helmeted head, and shakes it.

"Sandy, listen to me! You gotta break free." Sandy, wide-eyed, keeps making her way toward the Phantom, pushing through the sponge. The Vicomte's love for the squirrel brings out his courage, and he turns to the Phantom. "Let her go! For Neptune's sake, let her go! Pleeeeeease!" In one last desperate measure, SpongeBob turns back to Sandy. "I'm sorry Sandy, but this is for your own good." He takes her helmet off, and slaps her across the face, making her head turn. "Snap out of it!" She returns the slap, once her helmet is back in place. SpongeBob rubs his sore cheek.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy says softly, coming out of the trance. She embraces him, protectively. The furious Phantom freezes for a moment.

"Why you little..." He spat. He draws a staff, from his cape, a skull is perched on top. At a movement of his arm, a flash of fire shoots from the gaping mouth of the skull, and makes its way toward SpongeBob. The Vicomte lets out a yelp, and ducks at the last minute, separating from Sandy. The fireball blows up a nearby headstone.

"Bravo, Monsieur! Such spirited words!" The Phantom shouts, as he shoots another fireball, barely missing the sponge again.

"Hey," says SpongeBob "He's not a real Phantom, so how's he doing this?"

"SpongeBob, the script!" Sandy warned, pushing and pulling him away from the fireballs. Feeling frightened again, the Vicomte scrambles behind Sandy and trembles.

"Letting your girlfriend fight your battles, eh Monsieur?" The Phantom mocks, shooting another fireball.

"You're a lousy shot!" Sandy retorted. She turns to SpongeBob. "Let's make like jackrabbits and hop outta here!"

"I have to stand up to him," SpongeBob protested, feeling the courage return.

"No, you won't stand a chance." Ignoring her, the Vicomte walks up to the Phantom, his knees shaking.

"Hey Ph-Phantom," he stuttered. "Is that a n-new hat?"

"What?" the confused Phantom asked. He ceased his fireballing and puts his staff away.

"Hows about we stop this violence and go jellyfishing." SpongeBob pulls a jellyfishing net out of no where.

"Why would I wanna go jellyfishing with the imbecile who's stealing my love away from me?"

"Excuse me?" Sandy asked, her hands on her hips.

"How about blowing bubbles?" The sponge offered. He pulls out a bottle of bubbles and a wand, and blows bubbles in the Phantom's face.

"Stop that, you dolt!" The Phantom, feeling even more enraged, draws a clarinet from his cape and plays it. The screeching, sour notes cause SpongeBob to drop his bubble tools, and cover his ears. Sandy did the same.

"I thought you were a musical genius," SpongeBob said through clenched teeth. The sound was horrible.

"Let's go, romantic hero!" Sandy's voice cuts in. She grabs her fiancé and they run out of the cemetery. Sandy looks back at the Phantom. "Stick with the pipe organ, the clarinet is not your instrument!"

As they are exiting, the Phantom declaims in fury: "So be it! NOW LET IT BE WAR UPON YOU BOTH!" At a gesture from the Phantom, there is a flash of lightning and he disappears in the flames.

A/N: Wanna see some crappy art? I attempted to draw a scene from my fic. I Phailed. If anyone can do better please do so. Details are on the page. Go here: art/The-Phantom-of-the-Krusty-Krab-418706081 If the link is broken, just go to my profile on DeviantArt. I don't have a lot of art work, and it's new, so it should be easy to find. I have the same name there, Mysterytay.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's been so long. I've been having computer troubles, but I'm almost done anyway. Sorry if I don't respond right away. On to the next chapter!

**Chapter Ten**

It is the night of the performance, and the plan. As the patrons wait in a line, from outside the Krusty Krab Opera House, to be admitted, M. Plankton yells from across the street.

"Hey, everyone! I think the Chum Bucket Opera House is haunted too!" They all turn to his direction. What appears to be a ghost, which is really Mme. Karen, under a sheet, rolls next to him.

"Boo," she says, without emotion.

"How pathetic is that?" A female, fish patron asked.

"You stink!" A male fish yelled. They resume waiting for what they really came for.

"You will all perish!" M. Plankton yelled. Nobody listened to him.

Inside the opera house, everyone is preparing. The chorus is warming up and the orchestra is tuning their instruments. Officer John and Officer Nancy are present, in old fashioned, French police uniforms, with backup. SpongeBob is telling them their plan.

"You want us to shoot to kill, Monsieur?" Officer John asked the Vicomte.

"No no no," he protested. "If you did that, we'd have to change the rating. He's going to be up in Box Five. Just grab him when the time comes."

"How will we know when the time comes?" Officer Nancy asked.

"Look for a weird guy, wearing a mask," was the sponge's reply. M. Krabs approaches him.

"Are you sure this is gonna work, lad?" He asked, nervously. "Will Miss Daae sing?"

"Yes and yes. I'm almost sure this will work." SpongeBob didn't sound to confident. M. Krabs turns to the two officers.

"Make sure the doors are guarded. Nobody gets outta her with anymore refunds, or embarassing photos!" At the crustacian's word, the officers ordered their men to secure all the doors.

"M. Krabs," SpongeBob said. "We're keeping the Phantom trapped, not the patrons!" Once the doors are secure, everything falls silent. Very quietly, from nowhere, the voice of the Phantom softly and hauntingly, sings out:

"I'm here: The Phantom of the Krusty Krab..." They all look around apprehensively. The voice sounds again, from another location. "I'm here: The Phantom of the Krusty Krab..." The voice darts, bewilderingly from a different place each time. They follow the voice every time it changes direction. "I'm here... Now I'm over here... Over here, dunderheads... Haha! Up here..." That last one came from Box Five, and Officer John, in confusion, pulls out his pistol and shoots up at it.

"Hey!" SpongeBob shouts, ducking for cover. "I said, only when the time comes!"

"But, Monsieur le Vicomte..." Officer John's voice is intterupted by the Phantom's.

"No 'buts!' For once, Monsieur le Vicomte is right..."

"Question," said Officer Nancy."Why are we all saying, 'Monsieur,' and other French terms, if we're not in France?"

"Hmmm..." said SpongeBob, in thought, He puts his finger on his chin. "That's a good question..."

"Oh, stop breaking the fourth wall!" The Phantom's voice angrilly shouts. Then he sings: "Let the audience in... Let my opera begin...!"

The police let the audience in. They are seated, and the curtain rises. On stage is a fine table for two. The cast is a crowd of sixteenth century ruffians and hoydens. They, and La Pearl sing the "Don Juan Triumphant," piece. After that, they clear the stage and Don Juan, played by Patangi, and his servant, Passarino, played by a green fish, emerge from behind the curtain. Patangi looks at his hand and sings his part:

"All the single ladies! All the single ladies..."

"That's not even from a musical, man!" Informed the fish playing Passarino.

"Oh sorry," Patangi appologized. "That's from something I'm doing later." He looks at the lines on his other hand, and sings: "Passarino, faithful friend, once again recite the plan."

"Okay," Passarino answered. "We trade places. You pretend to be me and seduce Aminta."

"Sounds complicated," Don Juan (Patangi) replied.

"Just do it! Here, put my robe on." Don Juan puts on Passarino's black robe, and goes backstage, where he unexpectedly meets the Phantom.

"Here," he says to Patangi. "I'll play your part now. Go read this, you buffoon." He hands the starfish another score, steals his robe, and pushes him aside.

"But, I can't read English." Patangi said. When he recieves no reply, he sits down in a chair, and attempts to read the score. The Phantom is now in Patangi's place, waiting for his turn, backstage. Meanwhile, Sandy takes the stage, in her Aminta costume. Her puffy skirt bounced around her shins, whenever she moved. She sings happily in the distance:

"...no thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart, but dreams of love...!"

"Master?" Passarino asks, onstage.

"Passarino," Don Juan (the Phantom) answers from behind the curtain. "Go away, I got this." Passarino is confused by the very different voice, that adressed him. He goes backstage and whisperes to a figure, whom he thinks is Patangi. The figure was entirely concealed in his black robe, the cowl covered his face.

"What's wrong with your voice, man?"

"I, uh.. got a cold," the Phantom replied. He let out a fake cough. "But the show must go on!"

"Whatever." Passarino leaves.

Onstage, Aminta (Sandy) sits down at the table and looks about her. Once she confirms that no one is there, she picks up an apple. The Phantom, disguised as Don Juan pretending to be Passarino, emerges. His first words startle her. They sing the sensual, "The Point of No Return," duet. Sandy immediately knew it was the Phantom under the robe. _Do SpongeBob and the officers know? _She wondered. She decided to keep in character, to keep him onstage. She didn't want to do anything rash, for fear of him escaping. Hopefully someone would notice. Sandy, being swept up in song and dance, forgot for a moment that she was even acting. She lost herself in the sensuality of the duet. She didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed playing along almost too much. However, upon feeling tentacles on her waist, she was reminded of her duty. But the Phantom started to get more agressive and tried dragging her backstage. She fights back. They sing the final line:

"We've past the point of no return..." The Phantom tries pulling her again, but Sandy throws his cowl back, revealing his white, half masked face, and slapped him. Both of them completely break character. In his seat in the audience, SpongeBob is at a loss for words.

"Wh... wh... Huh?!" He stuttered.

"Did you really think this little stunt would work?" Sandy asked the Phantom, rethorically. The audience is confused. They flip through their playbills, wondering if this was part of the show. The police are oblivious, for they are still awaiting the Phantom at Box Five.

"Funny, you seemed to like it at first," the Phantom shot back. Sandy felt her face burn. The Phantom smirked at her blushing. His smirk faded, once he remembered a serious question he had wanted to ask her. He began singing: "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime... Lead me, save me from my solitude..." Tears well up in Sandy's eyes at his sincere, sorrowful words. He takes from his robe, a ring and holds it out to her. "Say you want me with you, here beside you..." Slowly she takes it and puts it on her finger. "Anywhere you go let me go too... Sandy, that's all I ask of..." Before he can get to the word 'you,' Sandy, quite calmly removes his mask, revealing his deformed face to the audience. They scream in fright. SpongeBob fainted in his seat at the sight.

"It's hideous!" A female voice shouted. They advert their eyes and scramble toward the exits, to no avail, as they were gaurded. While trying to break out, they tople over each other, in a painic.

"My leg!" Someone yells in pain, amongst the chaos.

The police now know the Phantom is onstage. As they close in on the horrifying skull, the Phantom sweeps his cloak around Sandy, and vanishes in the fire that emitted from his tentacle. SponeBob comes to in time to witness it.

"How does he do that?" the Vicomte asks as he, Officers John and Nancy, M. Krabs, Mme. Puff, and Pearl rush on to the stage in confusion. "Where's Patangi?" SpongeBob pulls back the curtain. Behind it, they see Patangi, trying to read the score the Phantom had given him.

"Could someone help me read this?" The starfish asked.

"Let me see that," M. Krabs demanded, as he snatched it out of his hands. "_Love Never Dies?!_" He read the title out loud.

"The horrible, completely unnecessary sequel?" Mme. Puff said in horror.

"Dear Neptune!" SpongeBob exclaims in terror. "He really is more monster than cepalopod!"

"No, Patangi! No!" Pearl screamed and hugged her husband. "How much of it did you read? My darling, who has done this?" Patangi didn't answer. He just sat there, confused. Mme. Puff pulls SpongeBob aside.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, you have to go save Miss Daae!" She told him.

"I-I can't," the sponge protested. "There's no way I'll win. Besides, Sandy is Texas tuff, she'll save herself."

"But it's in the script..."

"Forget the script! Sandy would never forgive me if I tried to 'rescue' her. She'd hate being a damsel in distress!"

"You have to!" Mme. Puff tried reasoning. "It's part of the whole 'romantic hero' thing. It's the final confrontation, you have to be there!"

"Your right," SpongeBob realized. "If Sandy's going to kick some Phantom butt, I should be there to support her!"

"I know where they are. Come with me, Monsieur." She grabs his hand and leads him to Sandy's dressing room, where the secret passage to the Phantom's lair was hidden. "Hurry, or we shall be too late..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

M. Krabs is steaming with rage, as he watches SpongeBob and Mme. Puff run backstage. He takes the center of the stage.

"Listen up!" He called out. "This maniac's terrorized us for too long. He's vandelized me property, chased after an uninterested girl, and worst of all, he demanded money from me! I say we do something about it!" As an answer, everyone let out an angry, ritious cheer. "Grab any weopon you can and follow me!" M. Krabs leads what's left of the audience, the police, the chorus, the orchestra, Pearl, and Patangi down to the Phantom's lair. They all grab pitchforks and torches and form an angry mob.

Meanwhile, down below, the Phantom and Sandy are in the boat, crossing the underground lake. The Phantom furiously propells the boat onwards. He is in a jealous, hurt frenzy. He sang:

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as he..."

"Hey, watch it," Sandy warned.

"I was going to say 'heck'. No one understands my pain."

"Aren't we being a little overdramatic?" Sandy asked.

"You know why I'm forced to live down in this dump?" He spat, bitterly. "Because everyone hates me! They all hounded me out because of my abhorrent face! I did nothing wrong. They failed to recognize my talent, because they couldn't look past my deformity. No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere!" As they row on, SpongeBob and Mme. Puff are making their way down.

"He lives across the lake, Monsieur," she told him, pointing . "Well, good luck." The puffer fish turns to head back up.

"Wait, aren't you coming?" SpongeBob questioned.

"I'm not risking my life," she replied. "See ya!" She goes back from which they came.

"I'm ready... No I'm not!" SpongeBob whimpers. "Come on De SquarePants, do it for Sandy!" He plugs his nose, then plunges into the lake. He has a spaz attack.

"Help me! I can't swim!" He screams, flopping around. He stops when he realizes the water only rose to his knees. "Oh, whew." he wipes his forehead in relief. As he continues on his way, he hears the mob singing in a chorus:

"Track down this maniac, he must be found! Track down this maniac, he must be found! Hunt out this cepalopod, who runs to ground! Too long he's preyed on us, but now we know: The Phantom of the Krusty Krab is there, deep down below... He's here: The Phantom of the Krusty Krab... He's here: The Phantom of the Krusty Krab..."" They are marching through the candle lit corridors, struggling to find a way into the lair.

"Hey, I think I found it," the fish who played Passarino, called. He walks into, what he thinks is a passage way, but is actually a giant sea monster's mouth. "It's pretty dark in here." He lights his torch and the sea monster sneezes him out.

Meanwhile, the gate to the lair descends, as the boat arrives. Sandy is now in a Victorian style wedding dress, and the Phantom is in his usual tux. The doll of Sandy sits crumpled on a large throne. The Phantom drags Sandy roughly out of the boat. She frees herself with a blow to his jaw, and backs away. He rubs it, as he stares blackly out front.

"I'm not about to let myself be manhandled!" Sandy confirmed. "What exactly is your plan here?"

"This face poisons our love," the Phantom replied, not really answering her question. He takes the bridal veil from the doll, and moves slowly towards her. "My own mother loathed me. The minute I was born, that old bag slapped a mask right on my face." Sandy felt her heart ache for him. He places the veil on her helmet.

"Hey, waddaya..." she protests. He sings:

"Pity comes to late, turn around and face your fate: an eternity of _this_ before your eyes!" He points at his deformed face. Sandy groans in frustration. She coldly looks into his face.

"You don't get it. I'm not afraid of your deformity. It's not your face that's ugly, it's your soul!" They turn their heads upon hearing panting. SpongeBob arrived at the gate.

"Wow," he panted. "It's a long way down here."

"Oh, a guest!" The Phantom announced. "What an unparalleled delight!"

"It's even worse up close," the sponge adverted his eyes from the Phantom's hideous face. "Please let Sandy go, Phantom," SpongeBob pleads, grasping the bars of the gate. A mixture of fear and desperation seized him.

"Your lover makes a passionate plea!" The Phantom says to Sandy, dryly.

"SpongeBob, get outta here!" Sandy shouts at her fiancé, afraid for his life. "I can handle this."

"But I love her, and really want her back," begged the Vicomte, ignoring his love. "Show some compassion."

"The world showed no compassion to me!" The Phantom snarls furiously at SpongeBob.

"Can I come in? We could work this out."

"Be my guest, sir..." The Phantom says dryly. He gestures, and the gate rises. SpongeBob runs right to Sandy. She tries to tell him to get back, but it's too late. His foot gets caught in a snare, and it pulls him upward with a slide whistle sound effect. He hangs upside down by his ankle. The end of the rope appears to be suspended in mid-air. The Phantom lets out his honking laughter. Once he's finished, he turns to Sandy and sings:

"Start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and he hangs there forever! _This_ is the choice. _This_ is the point of no return...!" SpongeBob frantically tries to free himself, but to no avail. He sobs.

"Help me Sandy!" SpongeBob cries in panic. Sandy's anger at all the Phantom had done, built up. She furiously rips the veil from her helmet.

"You've gone to far this time!" She yells at her teacher. She kicks him in the shin. He grabs it, and hops on his other three legs. "You've stalked me!" She karate chopped him in the stomach. He lets out an 'oof.' She continues to beat him, as she lists off his wrongdoings. "You've threatened SpongeBob, terrorized and bullied everyone, and you've made a creepy doll out of me! You lied to me! One by one I've watched illusions shattered...!" No matter how much she struck him, he managed to stay on his feet.

"Go ahead and beat me all you want," said the Phantom. "I'm used to this kind of thing!" Sandy froze, her arm mid-karate chop. She instantly felt horrible for what she had done. She wasn't going to get anywhere with this method.

"Violence isn't the answer," SpongeBob piped in, confirming her thought. Sandy ceased her attacks, and tried reasoning with him another way. She sang:

"Angel of Music... why this torment? When will you see reason...?" The Phantom sang:

"Marry me and he goes free!" SpongeBob sings:

"Don't marry him, Sandy! Oh, I fought so hard to free you..."

"Yes, you must be exhausted," the Phantom sarcastically retorted. Sandy, trying to appeal to the Phantom's better nature, while simultaneously fighting the urge to battle him, sang:

"Angel of Music... you deceived me, I gave my mind blindly..." She crouches to the floor, at his feet, and begs him to free SpongeBob. He bends down to her.

"You try my patience, make your choice!" He stood up and turned his back on her, in deep thought. Sandy sits there, reflecting for a moment, while the Phantom awaited his answer. This poor soul had known nothing, but pain and rejection his entire life. Her heart ached with sympathy. She did love him, but not in the way he wanted. Not the way she loved SpongeBob. Resolution hit her. Maybe she could show him the love and kindness, he had never received. Show him she did care. It was worth a shot. She had to hurry, SpongeBob couldn't hang there forever.

"Hello?" Said sponge called out. "Blood rushing to my head here!"

"Just hang in there, dude." Sandy answered. SpongeBob laughed at her unintentional joke.

"Oh, I get it!" Sandy stands up and moves towards the Phantom. She sings with growing emotion:

"Pitiful creature of darkness... What kind of life have you known...? Neptune give me courage to show you, you are not alone..." She removes her air helmet and sets it on the floor. Then she grabs his shoulder, spinning him around to face her, and kisses him long and full on the lips. The Phantom's eyes go wide in shock, completely stunned. SpongeBob watches in horror and amazement, as she embraces him. Sandy finally pulls back, and puts her helmet back on, gasping for air. She looks sorrowfully into the Phantom's eyes.

"All he wanted was love," SpongeBob sniffled. The Phantom stands there, gazing at Sandy. Guilt flooded him. He really had caused so much damage, just to win her heart.

"Oh, barnacles," he groaned. "Now I have to do the right thing." He walked away from Sandy, in shame. He picks up a pair of giant hedge clippers, from no where, and moves towards the upside down Vicomte. He cuts the rope, and SpongeBob falls down on his head. He stands up, looking at the Phantom in confusion.

"SpongeBob!" Sandy exclaims, and rushes over to hug him.

"Just leave me and go!" The Phantom ordered. "Don't let them find you. Take the boat." The angry mobs' voices are heard in the distance. They are getting closer. They sang:

"Track down this maniac, he must be found! Hunt out this cephalopod, who runs to ground!" Sandy wanted to make sure the Phantom was okay. She tried putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he yelled:

"Go now and leave me!" Sandy and SpongeBob run off towards the boat.

"I knew he wasn't all bad," said SpongeBob. The Phantom crumples on the floor, sobbing. Beside him are his mask and the sea monkey music box. It starts up, playing the "Masquerade" tune. He sings along:

"Masquerade... Paper faces on parade... Masquerade... Hide your face, so the world will never find you..." He wipes his tears. "I can't believe after all the trouble I went through, I lost her. I guess I was never meant to be happy." He spun around to see Sandy had returned. Her face had 'I'm sorry,' written all over it. She takes off her ring and gives it back to the Phantom.

"It would never have worked between us," she said. As he takes the ring he sings:

"Sandra, I love you..." Tears fell down her cheeks, and she hurries off. The Phantom sticks the ring in his pocket. In the distance he hears the two young lovers' duet. Sandy, half singing to SpongeBob, half to the Phantom, as they rowed away:

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime... say the word and I will follow you..." SpongeBob sang:

"Share each day with me..." Sandy sang:

"...each night..." They both sing:

"...each morning..." Fresh tears fall down the Phantom's deformed face, as he picks up Sandy's veil. He sings, looking after her:

"You alone can make my song take flight... It's over now, the music of the night..." He looks at us. "Seriously, it's over. Nothing more to see here." Just as he says this, he hears a 'psst.' He looks around him, finding no one.

"Down here!" He looks down to find M. Plankton at his feet. He had followed the Vicomte down, and witnessed the whole thing.

"Waddaya want?" The Phantom asked, impatiently.

"To offer you a deal. I'll pay you to leave this place, and come haunt my opera house," M. Plankton offered.

"Sorry, but I'm redeemed now," the Phantom replied, flatly. He lets the veil fall, and he walks towards the throne, where his cape is draped. He sits in it, wraps his cape around himself, and disappears just as the mob finally finds their way down.

"Wait! I'll find you better girls to kidnap!" M. Plankton attempted, but the Phantom was already gone.

"Where'd he go?" M. Krabs asked. The mob let out angry grumbles.

"You mean I brought my pitchfork for nothin'?" A male fish whined.

"Hey, what's that?" Patangi pointed to the cape on the throne. He goes over and strips the cape off. In the Phantom's place, is his white half mask. Patangi picks it up and tries it on. "Look at me! I'm the Phantom!" He runs around yelling 'Boo!' at everyone. After unsuccessfully searching for the Phantom, the mob clears out, leaving the lair empty for good.

A/N: One more chapter to go! We'll find out what SpongeBob and Patrick thought of Squidward's story.


	12. Chapter 12

Well here's the final chapter. I had fun writing this, and I'm also relieved. Time to go do something useful with my life. (Fails and goes to watch old "SpongeBob" episodes, then listens to "POTO" Original London Cast for the umpteenth time)

**Chapter Twelve**

"The end," Squidward finished the story. There is a moment of silence, then SpongeBob starts balling, while Patrick just sits there with a blank look on his face.

"Oh Squidward, that was so sad!" SpongeBob cried. "Why didn't she stay with the Phantom?" Patrick turned his head towards his sobbing friend.

"Well, what did you expect in an opera? A happy ending?" The starfish replied.

"Patrick, _The Phantom of the Opera_, is a musical, not an opera," an annoyed Squidward corrected.

"My whole life has been a lie," Patrick said, flatly.

"That's why the story is so good, SpongeBob. The Phantom loved her so much, so he let her go." Squidward remembered the first time he saw the stage show live. Actually, he had had the same reaction as SpongeBob, but he wasn't about to admit it. He goes over to the stereo, ejects the disc, and puts it back in its case. "Now, I held my end of the deal. It's time for you to leave!"

SpongeBob wipes his tears. "Uh, Squidward. Could I borrow the CD? I wanna show it to Sandy."

"Umm, well, sure. Just don't tell her that I put her in the story." Squidward blushed and sweated, feeling a little nervous. He hoped Sandy wouldn't find out that he put her, himself, and SpongeBob in a love triangle. SpongeBob jumped off the couch and ran over to collect the CD.

"Squidward, are you hiding something?" Patrick asked, standing up.

"I'm hiding my desire to wring your necks!" the octopus retorted. He turned to SpongeBob. "And I don't wanna see a single scratch or your buying me a new one!"

"What's this?" the sponge held up another CD case. Patrick tried reading it.

"La...le...Les," he pronounced the 's.' "Miss..." Squidward was losing his patience.

"It's _Les Miserables_, you ding-dong!" He blurted.

"Is that the story of your life, Squidward?" Patrick asked. Squidward fought back his anger.

"No, Pat. It's another musical," SpongeBob informed. "Squidward, will you tell us this story?"

No, no, no!" The octopus protested. "The deal was, I tell you 'Phantom,' and you leave me alone for the rest of the day! The day is almost over, and I would like to get in as much clarinet practice as I can."

"You're right. We must honor our word. You can tell us the story tomorrow! C'mon Patrick, let's go show this to Sandy." SpongeBob put the 'Phantom' CD in his pants, then grabbed Patrick, and they left out of the window they had climbed up. Despair seized Squidward, as his idiot neighbors left his house, laughing.

"My life would make a great opera!" Squidward groaned. He pulls out his clarinet and plays the "Overture," from _The Phantom of the Opera_, very badly. He tried to forget about spending another day with those dunderheads, telling them about his second favorite musical.

A/N: Well, I'm finally done. Points for the Bugs Bunny reference? And it does annoy me when people think, "Phantom" is an opera. It is a wonderful musical. No I am not going to write a SB parody of Les Miz. I wouldn't know how I would do that, so don't look out for it. Anyway, waddaya think? Review!


End file.
